


Sleepy Kitten

by Nbnysh



Series: Shance - Nonsexual Daddy Kink [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Sub Lance (Voltron), nonsexual bdsm, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Shiro helps his tired little Kitten to bed





	Sleepy Kitten

Shiro stared at Lance from his place on the couch, he was playing his video game while Lance did homework. Lance’s face was screwed up in concentration and he bobbed his head mindlessly to whatever music he had playing through his headphones, Shiro thought he looked cute like this.

Shiro focused back on his game for a while, content to let Lance work for as long as he needed to; that is, until Lance’s head bobbing transformed more into nodding off.

Shiro, out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of Lance snapping his head back up in concentration, obviously just about to have fell asleep. He smirked, wanting to see how long it would take Lance to finally give up and realize he was too tired to get anything else done.

Pulling out one of Lance’s ear buds, Shiro asked,

“How’re you doing sweetheart? Should you stop for the night, you seem sleepy?”

“M’fine Shiro,” Lance yawned and grabbed his headphone back from his boyfriend, putting it back in his ear and going straight back to his school work.

“Okaaay,” Shiro chuckled to himself, and he continued his game.

It was about 30 minutes later -Shiro was surprised his boyfriend had even held out this long- when Lance put his pen down and began staring blankly at the page in front of him, his eyelids were drooping. Shiro saved and turned off his game when he noticed, waiting to see what Lance would do next,

“Daddy.....” Shiro heard Lance say in a small voice, he was pulling out his headphones with his eyes still trained on the papers in front of him,

“Yeah, baby?” Shiro replied softly, he scooted himself over on the couch so he could be positioned behind where Lance was sitting, “what do you need?” He ruffled the smaller man’s hair a bit in encouragement,

“You,” Lance whispered, he was so tired his eyes could only open about half way, he turned around and crawled between Shiro’s thighs, resting his head on the left one and staring dazedly up at Shiro, they both smiled,

“Are you sleepy my little kitten?” Shiro laughed a bit, petting his hand over Lance’s head while the smaller man keened and leant into the touch,

“M’not sleepy Daddy~” Lance practically slurred, so he’s going to be a little bratty tonight.. okay, Shiro thought to himself. Lance was never really into bratting much, but when it came to bedtime sometimes he would throw a little fit, although it was usually more adorable than annoying.

“Really baby? You can barely keep your pretty blue eyes open,” Shiro soothed, rubbing the soft bit of skin behind Lance’s ear, and around to the nape of his neck, Lance smiled,

“I don’t wanna go to bed Daddyy~~” he was seriously sleep drunk, he practically swayed while leaning against Shiro’s thigh,

“Then what do you want to do my baby boy?” Shiro asked sweetly, he figured he might as well play along if he didn’t want a whining kitten throwing a tantrum in his bed,

“I don’t knooooow~” Lance responded in a sing song voice, “I just don’t-“ he let out a huge yawn, “don’t wanna sleep,” Shiro laughed,

“Kitten, you know you’ve been yawning the past 20 minutes right? You know what that means?”

“Mmm, nope-“ Lance punctuated the ‘p’ with a loud pop of his lips as he began crawling up into Shiro’s lap, he straddled his waist and flung his arms carelessly around the larger man’s shoulders,

“No, as in you didnt know you’ve been yawning? Or no, as in you don’t know what that means?” Shiro giggled, shaking the man in his lap just slightly,

“M’yeahh,” Lance mumbled, now burying his face into Shiro’s shoulder, “that one, Daddy,” Shiro was trying his best to keep himself from laughing too hard, this was so classic Lance.

Although the smaller man was so boisterous and excitable most times that he was in his kitten space, when he got tired he was no more than a bump on a log. Shiro found this absolutely adorable.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to bed kitten?” Shiro asked,

“Daaaaddyyyyy~” Lance whined into his shoulder, “I don’t wannaaaaaaa”

“Okay,” Shiro chuckled, “you may not want to, but you need to baby, Daddy says so,” his tone taking on just a hint more dominance than before, he couldn’t just give Lance everything he wanted,

“But-“ he tried to protest,

“No ‘but’s kitten, you’re very tired and Daddy needs you to get a good sleep so you’re all rested for tomorrow, okay?” Shiro responded sternly,

“Hmph,” Lance grunted into the side of Shiro’s neck, “fine!” He conceded,

“Okay kitten, Daddy’s gonna carry you to the bathroom so you can brush your teeth and do what you need to do to get ready for bed ok? Daddy can even stand by the door the whole time and wait for you, how does that sound?” Shiro knew that if he didn’t make kitten Lance do this, big Lance would be very displeased with him in the morning, no matter how much fuss kitten Lance put up,

“Hmph,” was the only response Shiro got, that, and Lance’s arms and legs wrapping themselves even more tightly around Shiro’s body, a silent message that said: carry me.

And who was Shiro to refuse? He placed his hands on the underside of Lance’s thighs and slowly hoisted the two of them off the couch, Shiro made an exaggerated groan for Lance’s amusement,

“Kitten, you’re getting so big, Daddy doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to lift you!” Lance giggled and gave Shiro a playful slap on the back,

“Shhh Daddyyy, m’sleepy,” again, so classic Lance, completely infuriating in a way that was so adorable Shiro couldn’t even complain,

“Alright baby,” Shiro laughed and began the short walk to the en-suite bathroom within their bedroom, he pushed the door open with his foot and went to put Lance down, “hey, you’ve gotta get down sweetheart,” he said softly,

“Mmm’noo” Lance whined, he tightened his hold on Shiro and clung to him like a little koala,

“Kitten,” Shiro said sternly, Lance pulled his head from where it had been buried in Shiro’s shoulder and pouted, “don’t give me that look kitten, you need to brush your teeth and wash your face and then I’m gonna take you to bed okay? It won’t take very long at all,” he reassured. Lance nodded in defeat and began loosening his hold on Shiro,

“Okay Daddyyy,” he placed his feet on the floor and, with hunched shoulders and a permanent pout on his lips, went to brush his teeth and begin his nightly routine, Shiro laughed to himself at how pathetically cute Lance looked like this.

Lance was practically a zombie as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began brushing, his movements were slow and lethargic and Shiro wanted so badly to pick him back up and just take him to get some rest,

“You’re doing great baby,” Shiro said sweetly as he leaned against the doorframe, peering into Lance’s eyes where they met in the bathroom mirror. Lance narrowed his eyes in annoyance and spat out the toothpaste, he rinsed his mouth and then turned around to fall into Shiro’s chest, “done already kitten? What about your face?”

“Don’t wanna,” Lance’s words were muffled into Shiro’s pecs, he reached down and grabbed Shiro’s wrists and began to attempt to drag the larger man out of the bathroom, “c’mooonnn Daddyyyy,” Shiro stood strong just to watch Lance tug fruitlessly on his wrists, he couldn’t hold in his giggle this time,

“Okay just let me brush my teeth, I’ll be quick,” and Shiro struggled and brushed his teeth the best he could with a squirmy kitten clinging to his chest and pulling on his free arm, he spat into the sink and Lance immediately began tugging on him again,

“Okay okay kitten, whatever you say,” and, with that, Shiro allowed himself to be dragged towards their bedroom.

When Lance made it all the way through the doorway back into their bedroom, he practically ran and jumped face first into their mess of bedsheets,

“Mmmph,” Lance groaned into the sheets, “Daddyyyyyyyy, bed!” He picked his head up to growl the last command at Shiro, Shiro thought his heart was going to stop because of how fucking cute Lance was being,

“Can’t I just enjoy the view for a minute, baby?” He asked innocently, crossing his arms and smiling at the sleep-addled mess that had now sprawled himself out like a starfish in the middle of their mattress,

“No.” Lance replied, “Sleep. now.” And, as always, who was Shiro to refuse his kitten,

“Okay, Daddy’s coming, scooch over silly,” Shiro said as he made his way to the bed, shedding his shirt and crawling in beside Lance in just his loose sweatpants.

Begrudgingly, Lance scooted himself over and shed his shirt and the shorts that he’d been wearing, leaving himself in his boxers as he curled into the side of Shiro’s body.

Shiro threw an arm around Lance’s neck so the smaller man could rest his head in the crook of the shoulder and pulled the blankets up and over the both of them, “baby, the lights are still on, I gotta go turn them off,” Shiro realized, but Lance wouldn’t let him move a muscle,

“Don’t care, sleep now Daddy,” Lance kissed Shiro’s chest, closed his eyes and slowly evened out his breathing,

“Okay kitten,” Shiro acquiesced, “Daddy loves you,” Shiro responded, placing a matching kiss on the top of Lance’s head,

“Kitten loves you too, Daddy,” Lance mumbled before his body relaxed fully and his breathing deepened, signalling his descent into some much needed sleep.

Shiro continued petting Lance’s hair down until he fell asleep as well, arms full of the cutest, sweetest, snoring kitten he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, or come and talk to me at my tumblr: ultramarinepaladin


End file.
